


Deux slips pour le prix d'un

by HaruCarnage



Series: Cross-over, c'est fun [1]
Category: Fairy Tail, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: April Fools' Day, Crossover, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi rencontre un drôle de jeune homme. pourquoi est-il en slip comme lui? Qu'est qu'il fait là? Voilà les questions que se posait le jeune homme. Os du premier Avril. Bonne lecture. (Que je poste en retard sur Ao3).Disclaimer: les personnages nem'appartiennent pas.





	Deux slips pour le prix d'un

Un cri se faisait entendre dans la petite ville de Namimori. Jeune homme aux cheveux bruns passait à toute vitesse en slip. C'était lui qui était à l'origine du cri. Les gens de cette ville s'écartaient en voyant cet adolescent à moitié nu. Sawada Tsunayoshi allait arriver à l'heure avec sa dernière volonté. Les deux adolescents qui étaient venus le chercher, tentaient de suivre leur ami. Heureusement pour eux. La ville mettait des obstacles sur la route de leur camarade. Le plus sportif des deux s'amusait comme un fou. Tandis que l'autre, aux cheveux argentés se retrouvait rapidement à court de souffle. C'était dans ce genre de moment qu'il maudissait la cigarette à laquelle il était accroc. C'est donc presque nu qu'il arrivait à l'école. Pour le plus grand plaisir ou déplaisir, on ne savait pas trop, de Hibari Kyoya. Le gars hurlant se retrouvait à vouloir fuir devant le garçon qui avait sorti ces tonfas. Autour d'un bras de l'agresseur, se trouvait un brassard qui indiquait qu'il faisait partie du comité de discipline.  
Alors que la victime se retrouvait à éviter les coups. Le duo qui était venu le chercher, le gars aux cheveux argentés étaient complètement essoufflé. Ce qui laissait l'autre adolescent sauver son ami. Le sportif était un peu près de son ami quand un autre garçon tout aussi dévêtu que Tsuna passait devant lui. Yamamoto manquait de tomber sur le coup, il remerciait le base-ball pour lui avoir donné certains réflexes. Le garçon armé grognait avant de se jeter sur l'étranger avec férocité. Il profitait de la diversion qu'amenait l'autre jeune homme. Il semblait avoir leur âge. Mais bon, il se préoccupait de Tsuna à qui il tendait un uniforme à sa taille.  
L'intrus se défendait contre le chef du comité de discipline. Et il le faisait assez bien. Tsuna, une fois habillé ne pouvait qu'admirer la façon de bouger de ce garçon. Ses cheveux noirs en pics s'agitant à chacun de ses mouvement. Ce qui le surprenait plus c'était que l'étranger avait transformé en bloc de glace les mains de Hibari. Il savait que la mafia faisait des expériences. Il l'avait vu de nombreuses fois avec le bazooka de Lambo ou la batte qui devenait épée de Yamamoto. Mais là, c'était tout autre chose. Changer les mains de Hibari en glace, c'était impressionnant. Même si le caractère était à l'image de ce qui lui arrivait... Glacial.  
« Bon, je pense que je suis tranquille un moment. »  
L'étranger s'approchait de Tsuna et Yamamoto, bientôt rejoint par Gokudera toute dynamite dehors. Le jeune homme aux cheveux sombre souriait, il n'était pas du tout effrayé par les armes de l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés. C'était le signe pour le jeune futur parrain que cet inconnu avait l'habitude du danger...

« Pardon de vous déranger, mais je cherche ma guilde.  
-Guilde ? Tu n'es pas dans un jeu vidéo, l'exhibitionniste. »  
Tsuna lâchait un soupir. Le caractère volcanique de son ami pouvait être un vrai fardeau. Mais il savait que c'était une mauvaise habitude de la part de ce garçon.  
« Du calme, du calme.  
-Toi la fermes, fan de basse-ball. »

Et c'était reparti pour un tour, c'était ce que pensait Tsuna, avant de sentir un poids sur son épaule. Aucun doute, ça devait être Reborn. Il espérait que ce n'était pas un de ces mafieux qui avait besoin de son aide. Déjà, qu'il n'était pas doué, alors avec un gars qui avait stoppé Hibari avec de la glace, il était clairement foutu s'il foirait. Alors que l'image de lui transformer en glace était bien présence dans son esprit. Le petit prof particulier du futur parrain Vongola frappait ce denier.

« Réveille-toi, Tsunaze. Tu ne vois pas que ce garçon a besoin d'aide. Ça pourrait t'être utile d'avoir ce genre de personne qui te doit un service pour ton futur.  
-Reborn, je ne serai pas parrain de mafia... »

Comme d'habitude, Reborn ignorait son élève pour se tourner vers l'étranger. Ce denier observait les adolescents avec un regard perplexe.

« Pardon, mais je n'ai pas compris un traître mot de ce que vous avez parlé. Je cherche juste ma guilde. Vos histoires ont l'air compliquées. Plus que les guildes noires... Même si je sais que tête d'allumette aurait bien aimé vous rencontrer. Si prompt au combat que ce garçon violent.  
-Excuse Hibari, jeune homme. Puis-je avoir votre nom ?  
-Grey Fullbuster, mage de Fairy tail.  
-Est-ce fréquent que les mages de Fairy Tail se baladent en caleçon ?  
-Plait-il ?  
-Vos vêtements... »

L'étranger portait enfin un regard sur sa tenue. Il se mettait à s'agiter avant que Reborn lui tende un exemplaire de l'uniforme de Namimori. Reborn en avait toujours un de réserve. Bien qu'il avait pris une version plus grande. Il espérait secrètement que son élève grandisse.  
Tsuna avait bien vu le tatouage du jeune homme. Il se demandait si son unique vêtement n'en cachait pas un autre. Rien que d'y penser, il se mettait à rougir. Garçon ou non, on ne demandait pas à quelqu'un de se dévêtir. Il était bien content que Fullbuster s'habille. Parler avec une personne presque nue, ce n'était pas commun.  
« Merci pour les vêtements. Et vous n'avez pas une idée de quel chemin, je dois prendre pour rejoindre mes amis...  
-Non, mais on trouvera ensemble. Aie confiance en nous.  
-Bien dit, Tsunaze, je suis fier de toi. Tu feras un bon parrain.  
-Reborn... »

Le petit groupe se mettait à chercher sur internet grâce aux ordinateurs et aux livres à la bibliothèque de l'école ou pouvait être Magnolia. Mais les adolescents n'avaient trouvé qu'une fleur comme réponse et une chanson d'un type blond... Les noms que connaissait Fullbuster se rapportaient souvent à la nature. Pour lui ça semblait être des villes. Tsuna se mettait à se gratter le menton. Il ne restait pas grand chose pour l'aider. Il devrait demander à Gianini, mais vu sa maladresse, il pourrait empirer la situation de ce garçon. Et plus il passait du temps avec cet étranger, plus il apprenait à l'apprécier.  
La cloche sonnait, annonçant les débuts des cours. Grey, en profitait pour s'éclipser sur le toit. Après tout, il n'était pas élève ici. Il se trouvait à nouveau confronter à Hibari encore plus en colère que d'habitude. Il se retrouvait à nouveau à l'immobiliser avec sa magie de glace. Remerciant cet endroit de n'être pas trop chaud. Sans ça, sa glace tiendrait moins longtemps.  
Alors qu'il se demandait si ce n'était pas plus simple de quitter cette ville, Reborn, le petit enfant parlant mieux que Happy, le chat de l'autre fou furieux, venir à lui.

« Ciaossu Grey. J'ai peut-être une solution pour rentrer chez toi. Mais il te faudra me faire confiance.  
-D'accord, mais avant j'aimerais dire au moins au revoir à Tsuna.  
-Tu auras le temps pour ça. Mon contact arrivera début de soirée. Amuse-toi avec Tsunaze pendant ce temps. »  
Grey ne se le faisait pas dire deux fois, il filait vers la classe ne se rendant pas compte qu'il avait malgré lui ouvert la veste faisant partie de l'uniforme de Namimori. Il avait un peu de mal à ouvrir la porte. Le système n'était pas le même que chez lui. Mais après avoir manqué de tomber, il se rendait compte que la porte s'était entre-ouverte, grâce à sa chute. Il continuait à la faire glisser, ça semblait être le système d'ouverture de cet endroit. Cette façon d'ouvrir une porte pouvait être pratique. Il notait cette idée dans un coin de sa tête, si un jour, il devrait changer les portes de chez Lucy. Alors que les filles, excepté une rouquine et une brune s'extasiait en voyant le jeune homme, ce qui l'agaçait un peu. Tsuna lui offrait un sourire. Il s'installait à ses côtés, plus en confiace avec ce garçon généreux que le reste du monde dans cette pièce bien petite pour une guilde. Et comme il n'y avait pas de place assise, il s'installait sur le sol. Ignorant au passage l'enseignant qui le fusillait du regard.  
« Monsieur, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous faites ici. Une salle de classe n'est pas un endroit d'où l'on rentre et on sort quand on le désire.  
-Ce qui explique vos portes bizarres. Ce n'est pas une guilde... Comment vous faites pour les ouvrir sans vous coincer les doigts ?  
-Monsieur, je vous prierai de sortir... Retournez à vos jeux vidéo...  
-Mais je m'ennuie dehors.  
-J'en ai rien à faire, sortez avant que j'appelle le comité de discipline... »

Tsuna se disait que Fullbuster n'était pas du genre à avoir peur d'un combat. Alors que lui cherchait à l'éviter. Il lançait un regard d'excuse à cet étranger. Il le reverrait plus tard.

Grey quittait la classe, mais pas le bâtiment. Il y avait beaucoup de pièces comme celle où était ce garçon qui avait tenté de l'aider. Il regardait brièvement les gens. Certaines pièces étaient vides. Il s'attardait sur ces dernières. Passant sa main sur ces petites tables. Elles ne seraient pas très pratiques pour sa guilde. Les bancs étaient étranges. Il y avait une planche derrière. Il se demandait si c'était confortable. Il tentait de s'installer. Mais au lieu d'être assis, il se retrouvait sur le sol. Le dos légèrement douloureux. Ces bancs étaient dangereux, très dangereux. Il se massait un peu. Ses doigts froids apaisant sa douleur. Il s'installait dans une autre pièce. Il y avait un petit banc sans planche derrière. Quand il s'installait dessus. Il se surprenait à se dire que c'était plus mou que les bancs sur lesquels il s'était assis. Devant lui, il y avait un piano, ça, il connaissait. Il touchait une des touches de l'instrument. La note se faisait entendre dans la classe vide. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir appris à en jouer, mais si Gajeel pouvait faire de la musique, lui aussi pourrait.

C'est dans un boucan pas possible que Tsuna retrouvait Fullbuster. Il grimaçait avant de s'approcher de lui. Alors que Gokudera essayer de l'arrêter en criant, attirant par la même occasion grand frère. Ce dernier hurlait des extrêmes à chaque fois qu'il trouvait une partie du morceau bon à ses oreilles. Pour l'adolescent aux cheveux bruns, c'était une véritable cacophonie. Il posait sa main sur l'étranger qui se tendait, gelant presque sa main.

« J'ai cru que c'était l'autre allumette, tu as les mains chaudes, on te l'a jamais dit ?  
-Euh non... Fullbuster, pourquoi le piano ?  
-J'ai testé mon don pour la musique. Je progresse bien. Tu peux m'appeler Grey, tu sais. »

Le futur parrain gêné se sentait rougir, il grattait sa joue. C'est dans un silence relatif qu'il remarquait une nouvelle personne en plus des deux garçons de ce matin. Il allait vers lui.

« Bonjour, je suis Grey Fullbuster, mage de Fairy Tail. Tu ne saurais pas où est Magnolia.  
-J'en ai quelques-unes dans mon jardin ? Mais pourquoi tu veux voir des fleurs à l'extrême ?  
-C'est une ville...  
-Je l'ignorai, à l'extrême... »

Grand frère semblait abattu, Tsuna lui tapotait l'épaule. Mais c'était sans connaître grand frère qui s'en allait en criant qu'il allait trouver la ville Magnolia en mettant des extrême à toutes ses phrases. Le voir si en forme rassurait le jeune homme.

« Grand frère est toujours comme ça...  
-C'est ton frère ?  
-Non, juste le frère d'une fille de notre classe...  
-La petite rouquine a qui tu fais les yeux doux.  
-Comment ?  
-J'ai deux de mes amis qui se regardent de la même façon. Et ils ne sont pas foutus de se dire qu'ils s'apprécient... »

Que Fulbuster sache pour lui et Kyoko était gênant, il se concentrait à nouveau dans ses recherches pour trouver la ville jusqu'à ce que l'école ferme. Pile au moment où Hibai se libérait de sa prison de Glace. Malgré les sèche-cheveux de Kusakabe, rien n'y avait fait. C'est d'ailleurs assez vite que Tsuna voyait le chef de discipline devant son nouvel ami. Il avait beau le connaître que depuis quelques heures, il l'appréciait.

« Carnivore...  
-Encore toi ?  
-Bats-toi.  
-Si j'en ai pas envie ? »

Dès qu'il avait dit ces mots Hibari se jetait vers lui. Il était stoppé par Réborn et un long bâton vert. C'était Léon, l'animal du petit prof. Un change-forme. Le chef du comité de discipline se désintéressait de l'étranger pour se concentrer sur le nouvel arrivant.

« Hibari, je dois reporter ton combat avec monsieur Fullbuster.  
-Dans ce cas, battons-nous.  
-Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps. À la place, je te suggère notre ami Takeshi Yamamoto. »

Tsuna savait que Reborn pensait Yamamoto était fort. Il était surtout un garçon assez normal qui se retrouvait impliqué dans les plans de son tuteur. Le fan de base-ball se mettait à courir pour récupérer sa batte qui se transformait en épée.

« Faux herbivore, je vais te mordre à mort.  
-Ahahaha, amuse-nous Hibari. »

Le futur parrain soupirait un peu. Pour son ami, tout ça était un jeu. Il ne devait pas avoir la même conception que lui de l'amusement. Il suivait Reborn qui menait la marche. Gokudera marchait à ses côtés et Fullbuster n'était pas loin derrière. Il pouvait sentir sa présence rassurante.  
Peu après, ils arrivaient à sa maison. Tsuna lâchait un soupir. Il se demandait comment sa mère n'était au courant de rien. Lambo sautait sur lui. Le nez plein de morve. Il grimaçait, mais serrait un peu le jeune garçon qui s'en allait en riant. Suivi de près par I-pin. La petit chinoise parlait dans sa langue natale, ce qui amusait beaucoup le petit garçon qui surenchérissait avec un italien très maladroit. 'il jugeait au regard colérique de Gokudera. Reborn n'attendait pas que les adolescents pour monter. Si bien que le jeune futur parrain se mettait à courir. Manquant tomber dans ses derniers quelques fois. Aider par Gokudera et Fullbuster, il pouvait tranquillement finir son ascension.

Quand il ouvrait la porte de sa chambre, il retrouvait un jeune rouquin avec des lunettes carrés assez épaisse. C'était Irie, en le voyant, Tsuna allait saluer avec joie. Le jeune mécanicien souriait et remontait ses lunettes avant de lui rendre la politesse. Il n'était pas seul. Gianini était là. Il ne manquait plus que Spanner.

« Il est cloué au lit. Mais il te salue et souhaiterait te revoir pour te montrer son mini-mosca... Mais nous sommes là pour faire rentrer ce jeune garçon chez lui. C'est la première fois que je fais ce genre de choses. J'espère tout de même que ça fonctionnera... »  
Irie sortait une petite boite. Il insufflait un peu de ses flammes soleil pour l'alimenter en énergie. La chose tournait et créait un espèce de trou dans le sol. Quand Tsuna s'approchait pour voir si le trou donnait sur l'étage inférieur. Il s'étonnait de voir une ville dans un style ancien. Il en avait vu dans les films.  
« Waouh, c'est chez toi ?  
-Oui, Magnolia. Merci jeune homme et monsieur.  
-Irie et Giannini ont bien travaillé, je l'avoue... »

Tsuna ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre que bonne route. Il serrait la main que lui tendait Fullbuster, les mots étaient inutiles, leur regards exprimaient leur profonde amitié. Le mage lui faisait un sourire immense. Il pouvait rentrer chez lui. Il respirait à fond avant de sauter dans le trou. Perdant au passage tout ses vêtements, sauf son slip. Et il n'était pas le seul à se retrouver à moitié nu. Le jeune parrain, comme le mage avait perdu ses vêtements, ces derniers absorbés par le trou qui se refermait rapidement, les faisant tomber sur un Grey amusé par cette étrange magie.  
Le jeune parrain lâchait un soupir. Au moins, il ne criait pas et ne courrait pas dans cette tenue comme à son habitue sou l'influence des balles de Reborn. Mais il oubliait un détail. Son tuteur était un malin. Il profitait de l'occasion pour faire une photo de son élève. Ça serait un bon moyen de pression plus tard. Soulagé, il rhabillait rapidement avec des vêtements ordinaires. Il souriait à son ami, rejoint depuis peu par un Yamamoto souriant, mais un peu fatigué.  
« Quelle journée.  
-Vous l'avez dit dixième du nom.  
-Je ne penserai pas trouver un autre pour se balader en slip en Namimori... »  
Le jeune homme se mettait à rire un peu, très vite accompagné par ses amis.

« Tiens où est Reborn ? »

Son enseignant le frappait en sautant pied en avant sur son élève.

« Je suis là, Idiot. Ne me prends pour un ornithorynque... »


End file.
